


To feel you is bliss

by wakathottie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Insecurity, Love, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Weight, Weight Gain, akaashi is baby, baby needs some loving, bokuto is ready to provide some loving, like wow love this ship makes me actually believe in love, reassurance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:00:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29057109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wakathottie/pseuds/wakathottie
Summary: lmao the title sounds highkey sexual when this is actually super wholesomeKeiji has put on a bit of weight since leaving high school, and well, to him it's not welcome. Kotaro on the other hand makes sure Keiji realises that it is not only adored but beautiful
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 77





	To feel you is bliss

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! this is a one-shot based on a video from @betwixedhann on tiktok
> 
> deadass made this self-indulgent but with akaashi instead of me cause my brain would mock me for think of this scenario with me in it but its cool if its about akaashi cause me and my brain actually love him <3
> 
> anyways enjoy xx

Keiji wondered when he started to care. When the passing glances of strangers made him conscious of his looks. When he had to go up a clothing size and felt weighed down with a dark pit in his stomach. Keiji wondered when he started to care about how much he weighed.

He was always lean, perks of being to setter to an obsessive volleyball loving freak, he never second-guessed the way clothes fit on him, or if some skin was showing. He just didn’t care. 

But then life got in the way, college was slow for his ever so slightly growing weight change, it was gradual; which meant he didn’t really catch the putting on of a few extra pounds until he was nearly a stone heavier than he was before he started the semester. 

And then his boyfriend came into the picture, everyone knows the saying ‘relationship 14’ which is the phrase for the ‘healthy relationship’ weight gain. Going out to eat wasn’t anything new for him and Kotaro, they did it all the time together back in high school but that was when the next day Keiji would have an intense workout just to keep up with his team. You couldn’t really gain weight when you’re constantly chasing down a hyperactive captain.

So yeah, weight gain was inevitable for the past setter when his life became more lax with him being the editor of shonen manga. It didn’t help that Kotaro is constantly trying to feed him whenever he’s back home from his team, it’s like he tries to make up for the time he missed and while endearing it does not help his dilemma of trying to _lose_ weight. 

It didn’t really bother him, until one time Kotaro was away playing a game and while he was watching the post-game interviews he saw a really pretty male beside his boyfriend. The interviewer was tall, slim with a trim waist emphasised by his high waist slacks. He had looked good and well next to his broader lover. The two to Keiji looked like him and Kotaro back in high school when he felt confident in his body. 

And so he tried to change, Kotaro was gone for a few more weeks and well Keiji could lose a few pounds by then surely. It’s not like he had a bad diet it was just the lack of exercise that helped his body retain a bit too much mass for his liking. At first, it worked well, he went for morning walks and slight evening jogs, pounds started to shed. Then life came and fucked him in the ass with no lube. 

The manga business is lethal when it comes to deadlines and well when the author doesn't cough up the new chapters for the editor it’s kinda hard for them to do their jobs and in turn, leaves an angry chain of command to shout down to the lower ranks. Any progress he made with his weight loss plateaued and it kinda put him in a mood. It wasn’t a grumpy one, it was more depressing.

The only thing that managed to pull him out of it was the upcoming arrival of his boyfriend. Kotaro was soon to be home and for a whole 4 months. You couldn’t wipe the smile off Keiji's face the day he was set to fly in, he specifically applied for 2 weeks off work to spend time with his boyfriend, he could care less about what his coworkers say about him.

Kuroo was picking Kotaro up from the airport and dropping him home on the argument that this would be the only time with his best bro for at least a week due to Keiji hogging him. He didn’t even argue knowing the other man was making correct assumptions.

The minute his beloved volleyball manic was through the door Keiji was swept off the floor into his arms, not giving the little dark voice in his mind time to snark about how Kotaro could even lift him. They just hugged, being in each other’s embrace for what felt like hours before they separated just to gaze at one another’s face. 

Had Kotaro’s eyes gotten brighter or was it just the shine from the light? Had he always been this big, and capable of throwing him if wanted? Had he always been this soft, holding like he was something to be treasured? The answer is yes, he has; Keiji just missed him so much that he looks all the more breathtaking up close. 

It was later into the evening when Kotaro finally noticed some changes in his lover’s actions. 

First, it was the wrapping of Keiji’s arms around his midsection almost looking like he was trying to shrink in on himself, but Kotaro just thought he was cold and subtly turned up the heating, his baby would not freeze with him home. Even if he thought a flush would look gorgeous on his dainty face, spreading up to his ears and down his neck.

The second, was when they were watching a movie together and Keiji first denied taking some popcorn even when it was his favourite brand and then placed one of their throw pillows on his lap, in an effort to what looked like him attempting to hide his stomach. But that’s crazy, right? Keiji has never cared about his looks and has no reason to, he is always voted by everyone he meets as unfairly pretty, it's just a fact that Keiji is pretty and clearly a favourite in the lottery of genes. And sure, he’s a bit softer around the edges now than when he was back in high school, there’s a bit more give when holding his waist or grabbing his thigh but god if that did drive Kotaro insane. Keiji is pretty no matter what.

So you can imagine Kotaro’s surprise when later on that night when the two were cuddling up in bed with him big spooning and he reached his arm over Keiji to lay his hand across the other’s stomach and could feel the concaving of his baby sucking in his tummy. At first, he was bewildered, like what the hell is Keiji doing? Some weird yoga breath exercise? But then it became apparent that no he was not, instead, he was holding an uncomfortable position in an effort to keep Kotaro’s hands away from holding him in all his glory.

Then Kotaro became pissed, frighteningly angry. His quiet calm anger.

He loosened his hands and said quietly, “Keiji, turn to me.”

Confused about the request, Keiji did so without thinking. The minute he was exposed Kotaro raised his hand and smacked his ass. Not a playful, teasing one; a full-on smack. It was so unexpected Keiji couldn’t keep in the gasp of pained surprise. He looked up at Kotaro with angry pain-filled eyes practically screaming ‘ _what the fuck?’_

Amber-gold eyes narrowed in seething anger, “Don’t you _ever_ fucking do that again. Do you hear me Keiji? I never want to see you sucking in your stomach. You’re fucking perfect in every sense of the word and the fact that you can’t see that is the biggest mistake in the world.”

He lifted a hand to grip Keiji’s chin and angle his head until he was looking dead into gunmetal blue eyes that sparkled with a suspiciously wet sheen. 

“If I could give you one gift it would be for you to see yourself through my eyes. You would see a person so radiant they’re all I can think about. You would see a soul so beautiful I’m scared to pass on to the next word in case I never see it again. You would see someone so perfect you would not be able to believe they exist and then let you have the pleasure of loving them.”

He leaned down and gave Keiji a soft kiss not minding the salty tear tracks that pained his face.

“You would see you and that’s more than enough to believe that there are truly people out here so captivating that they can steal your heart with just one look.”


End file.
